


Blurred

by Rhysthepiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysthepiece/pseuds/Rhysthepiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is painted in black and white. Love has so many grey areas as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred

Yamaguchi's eyes widened. His hands gripped Tsukishima's shirt, growing white at the knuckles. Tsukki watched Yama's mouth close slowly and the expression on his childhood friends’ face move from shock to pain. Yamaguchi ground his teeth together, trying to hold back tears.  
"Tsukki," He managed. "Where is your ink? Your wings are gone."  
Tsukki remained quiet a moment longer, assessing Yamaguchi. "I found him."  
It was as if Tsukki had slapped him. His eyes rolled back for a moment and his hands went slack. He sat back on his knees. He looked at the floor. He rubbed the cuffs of feathers on his own wrists.  
"You found him?" He repeated.  
Tsukki adjusted his shirt, realizing most of the buttons tore off he stood and began rummaging through his drawers for a new one.  
"You don't get to choose your soulmate, Yama." He reminded his friend.  
Tsukki heard Yamaguchi choke. "I know..."  
Tsukki took off his torn shirt and inspected his new tattoo. A cat perched on his shoulder, its tail coiling around itself. He'd had so many conflicted feelings when it appeared. He turned back to Yamaguchi. Yama stared up at it. He was falling apart in front of Tsukki. Tsukki sighed. He dropped to his knees.  
"It's one thing to know, Yama, and a completely different thing to accept. I'm sorry we're not soulmates." He whispered.  
Yamaguchi crumbled to the floor at Tsukki's words. He wailed hard. His back heaving and choking on the words that he threw at the floor. "But Tsukki, I am the one who loves you." he screamed. "I have always loved you, he can't just," He yelled.  
Tsukki felt his feet grow cold. It really wasn't fair to him. He had played with the idea for so many years; he grew accustomed to the thought of one day wearing fences of feathers around his wrist. And no one would bat an eye when Yama emerged with a pair of wings on his chest. It was common for childhood friends to be soulmates. It made sense. This, however, didn't. He rubbed Yamaguchi's back.  
"I'm sorry." He repeated. He knew it wasn't his fault but Yama wanted it more than anyone.  
A piece of Tsukki's heart fell into his stomach at the thought of not seeing Yama without his usual smile. He wouldn't be the same. Tsukki grit his teeth. He stood up and pulled the t-shirt over his head. He couldn't breathe. He needed out of the cramped room. He grabbed his bag and opened the door. He turned and looked at the mess of tears and hurt on his bedroom floor.  
"Yama, I'll be right back. Stay the night, please? Be here when I get back?" Tsukki pleaded. He never pleaded, but he wasn't sure that if Yama left he would be back. Not the same, anyway.  
Yamaguchi's shoulders heaved, his voice growing hoarse with each outcry. He had balled up into fetal position with his eyes closed. His freckles stood out over his red face.  
Tsukki clenched his fists and quickly exited the room, a pained look on his face.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Kuroo grit his teeth. He forced a smile as he pulled off his practice jersey. Kenma blinked a few times, tilting his head to the side slightly. Kuroo shifted nervously, trying to gauge his childhood friends’ emotions. He looked down at the wide expanse of wings over his chest.  
"At least it's cool." Kenma said in his usual low voice.  
Kuroo's smile dropped. "I'd rather have yours,"  
Kenma scratched the familiar fang marks on his neck. "I guess." He said quietly.  
Kuroo pulled his new shirt on. "Kenma,"  
Kenma shook his head, taking a step back from Kuroo. "You can't worry about my feelings."  
Kuroo's heart sank. He rushed across the locker room and wrapped his arms around Kenma's small frame. "There will never come a time when I can't worry about your feelings."  
Kenma tensed up in the hold. His small hands pushed up against Kuroo's chest, flinching as they came in contact with the area of the new tattoo, as if burned. Kuroo let him go, a knot growing in his stomach.  
"Kenma, it’s always been you." He pleaded.  
Kenma looked at the floor, wringing his fingers. "It was me. Now it's..." He trailed off, awaiting a name.  
Kuroo clenched his fist. "Tsukishima Kei."  
He watched Kenma grow pail at the name. His childhood love nodded his small head, his blond hair falling into his face.  
"How...unexpected." He breathed out.  
Kuroo pushed Kenma against the locker. "Don't do that." He pleaded.  
Kenma averted his eyes. "Do what? What am I doing that's so bad?" He spat.  
Kuroo pulled Kenma's face to his and gave him all the pain he felt with a look. Kenma melted. Kuroo could see his teeth grind through his cheek.  
"I love you." Kuroo assured him. "Don't disassociate. I'm here."  
Kenma glared at him. "No," He finally raised his voice. "You're with him. Years of us," he gestured between them. "Years of this means nothing if your destined soulmate is someone else." He spat.  
Kuroo let him go.  
"You were supposed to be mine." Kenma was getting worked up. His glare intensified. "You were supposed to love me."  
Kuroo's eyes began to water. "I do love you," his voice rose to match Kenma's "I have only loved you. I will always only love you."  
Kenma's face distorted, rage and pain clear in his almond shaped eyes. "Don't make promises we both know you can't keep." He screamed. "We both know I was just a warm-up fuck for Tsukishima."  
Kuroo choked on his tears. His face grew hot with anger he pushed Kenma against the locker again. He pushed his lips to the smaller boys'. The familiar feeling of his lips tasted bitter. Instead of his heart doing flips in his stomach, it sank dead weight in his gut. His kiss became fervent, using his tongue to push into Kenma's mouth. His cheeks were wet and when he opened his eyes he saw Kenma crying as well. He pushed his mouth against Kenma's harder. He smashed his body against his, his hands fumbling for the familiar heat of Kenma's skin.  
Kenma pushed him away. Kuroo heaved out a sob, Kenma had never been so adamant about not wanting him. Kenma sobbed.  
"That heat doesn't belong to me anymore."  
The door opened and Lev walked in, Yaku pulling his shirt from behind. "Don't just go in," Yaku scolded.  
They both stopped and assessed the mess of tears and clothes askew. Kenma flared his nose. "Don't text or call. It hurts too much." He quietly said to Kuroo.  
He grabbed his bag and bolted out of the room.  
Kuroo stood dejected in a sea of his teammate’s worried eyes.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsukki pulled the sleeves of his shirt down. If he ran into anyone he knew, he didn't want to make it obvious. He didn't want any more unwanted attention from this cruel twist of fate. He scoffed at the thought. Soulmates? He and Kuroo? It was terrible even as a joke. He had always heard the stories. You lose your birth ink and get that of your soulmate. He got that but how was he supposed to drop everything for some guy from the other side of town. He knew almost close to nothing about Kuroo, whereas with Yama...  
He furiously scratched his head, shaking the thoughts from his mind.  
"You'll go bald if you do that." A familiar voice said.  
Tsukki froze. The one person he didn't want to see that day stood in front of him. "Kuroo." He said slowly.  
Kuroo flinched. A smile crept on his face. "Funny how even when I don't want to be, I'm attracted to everything about you. Even the disdainful way you say my name."  
Tsukki's heart clenched. And the smile? It wasn't fair. Yama deserved this feeling, not Kuroo. "You'll make your boyfriend cry with words like that."  
Kuroo's face transformed, distorted with pain. He shook his head, letting his bang fall into his eyes. "Yeah, wouldn't want him to do that."  
Tsukki gripped the strap of his bag, slung across his shoulders. "He didn't take it so well?"  
Kuroo pushed his bangs aside and stared intensely at Tsukki. "Something about being a practice fuck for you."  
Tsukki's mouth dropped open. His face burned hot. "I didn't think Kenma could,"  
Kuroo laughed. "Oh yeah, no one realizes how bad he can talk until he actually talks. And Yamaguchi?" He asked changing the subject.  
Tsukki shifted uncomfortably. "Crying on my bedroom floor."  
Kuroo gave him a pained expression. "You left him?"  
Tsukki glared at him. "Kind of how you left Kenma."  
Kuroo grit his teeth. "You never hear about it being this hard you know? It's usually fluff, Lev and Yaku, Bo and Akkashi, that one Johsai airhead and Iwaizumi..."  
Tsukki laughed bitterly. "Guess for every handful of happy endings there's a bad one."  
Tsukki wasn't sure when, but Kuroo had moved closer to him. His wide shoulders blocked Tsukki's view. "I'm not saying you're a mistake, we're not-"  
"I know," Tsukki cut him off. "We are meant to be. They just never let you know not to fall in love, or your soulmate will rip it away."  
Kuroo took a deep breath. "What about MY plans?" He whispered. "What about what I wanted? What about Kenma?"  
He had moved closer to Tsukki. Tsukki was made aware of just how hot the day was with the extra body heat next to him. "What about us?"  
Kuroo pushed Tsukki against the nearby wall. He pressed his lips to Tsukki's and like he had anticipated all the tension that he had been feeling all day alleviated. He could breath and with every new breath he took in Tsukki. Tall and thin and-  
He pushed himself back. Tsukki's shirt was disheveled, the strap of his bag completely falling down his arm. His glasses were askew and a light tint of red washed over the bridge of his nose.  
Kuroo bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than Tsukki. No, he wanted nothing more than Kenma; He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorr-"  
"Clear." Tsukki cut him off.  
"What?"  
Tsukki wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "It's always static. Everything is always so noisy and blurry and annoying." He looked at Kuroo in the eyes. "But you kissed me and it all became clear."  
Kuroo slumped his shoulders. "The thing is though," He walked around Tsukki. "Nothing about this whole situation is clear."  
Tsukki turned and watched Kuroo walk away from him.


End file.
